


Club SBURB

by p1xelcorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Rating will change, Summary subject to change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1xelcorn/pseuds/p1xelcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the game, everyone is sent into a new reality on Earth, in which the game never existed. As students at St. Dominic's, they see a flyer for a new club, SBURB, run by Mr. Hussie, the creepy English teacher. Strangely intrigued, and having a strange sense of déjà vu, they all decide to join.</p><p>Students from different social groups and cliques grow close, and develop their own internal rivalries, friendships, and romances.</p><p>As the year plows on, some of them start to have flashes in their dreams of their previous lives. Already going through the extremely difficult time called high school, they must now deal with strange memories, in addition to quite a few definitely NON-Catholic thoughts and normal teenage angst.</p><p>They go through the normal ups and downs and trials of high school life, but with something bigger behind the scenes, that if realised, could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First Homestuck fanfiction!

“What do you wish for?”

John looked back at his weary friends. Their faces showed exhaustion, nervousness at what would happen next, excitement hidden under the surface, not wanting to show it for fear it would be ripped away. As it had before. Over and over again. Many of their group were gone. Many never even met, dying before they had the chance. They all had endured so much suffering, and been through so much together. John only wished that they could all be together, all alive. 

The voice chuckled, deep and booming. Invading his person, he felt the noise from his head to his toes. He was sure the others did too, as several of them shivered at the cackle.

“Very well. But it will come with a price.”

“What price?!” Terezi yelled, stepping forward.

The voice only laughed.

And they were all swept into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

John looked in the mirror, smiling. He adjusted his dark red tie, tightening and centering it. He pushed his glasses up his nose and slipped on his white sweatshirt, which had a slime ghost emblazoned across the front. His glasses got caught in the neck, and he giggled, untangling then putting them back on. Nothing could bring him down today.

 

He walked out his front door, passing his dad’s car and his old tire swing. He stopped when he reached the sidewalk and leaned against his mailbox. John looked out at his quiet neighbourhood, taking in the sight of the nearly identical houses, the sun low in the horizon, the leaves of the trees rustling in the light breeze. It was too early for anyone except for high schoolers to be out, too early for the elementary and middle schoolers, and all normal people to be awake.

 

The teen puffed out a breath of air, blowing his hair out of his face. He reached to pull his new phone out of his pants pocket.

 

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 06:30 --

 

EB: hey dave!

TG: hey

EB: i am really excited for school!

TG: really

EB: yes! aren’t you?

TG: man no its the first day of school

TG: worst day of the year

TG: today blows

TG: no one should be exited

EB: well i am!

EB: the bus is here!

TG: thats great

TG: its the most awesome thing to happen to anyone

TG: anywhere

TG: like everyones just screaming out in joy

TG: johns bus is here

TG: taking him to the first day of that shithole called called school

TG: hooray

EB: is this that irony thing you’re always going on about?

TG: no john

TG: of course not

EB: really?

TG: man no

TG: of course im being ironic

TG: fucking shit ton of irony happening here

EB: alright.

EB: have you talked to rose or jade?

TG: yeah rose

TG: she tried to physcoanalyze me or some shit

EB: what did she say?

TG: man why do you care

TG: it doesnt matter and shes batshit

TG: end of story

EB: rose is cool!

TG: i never said she wasnt

EB: i’m not completely sure what you’re saying...

TG: man really

TG: shes cool but shes insane

TG: happy???

EB: yes i am very happy. jk haha.

EB: so did you say you were trying out for a sport?

TG: no man

TG: i dont need a sport

TG: i already got more mad skills than anybody at this school

TG: the chicks there dont know me and they already dig me

TG: when i walk in theyll be like

TG: oh my god its dave strider

TG: hes awesome

TG: theyll be macking on me every chance they get

TG: already this girl told me i was totally awesome

EB: haha yeah right.

TG: she did

TG: and its gonna happen

TG: just you wait

TG: theyll be all over the strider man

TG: all the chicks dig me

TG: i kind of feel embarrassed for them they’ve got it so bad

TG: youre just jealous of my mad style

EB: yes i am. i am just so jealous.

TG: thank you

EB: haha jk

EB: oh i have to go, i’m at school!

TG: later

EB: see you soon!

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 07:30 --

 

John smiled as he got off the bus, walking past the statue of the angel Gabriel and through the pristine glass doors to start his very first day of high school.

## ==>

“Don’t knock any chicks up!” he called, as Dave perambulated onto the bus. The other boy rolled his eyes behind his shades.

 

“I saw that!” his bro shouted.

 

“Yeah right!” the student yelled back, much to the annoyance of his bus driver. “See ya later!” He walked onto the bus, ignoring the death glare he was being sent. He moved to the back of the mini bus, deviously pretending not to notice the hot chick and only other student on the bus, but glanced surreptitiously at her, hiding behind his shades.

 

She had shoulder length pitch black hair, which was tied back, and lightly tanned skin. She wore an excessive amount of red and teal hair bands on each wrist and opaque red tinted glasses. She was reading from a kindle, but her eyebrows were knitted together in what seemed like frustration. As Dave took a seat diagonal from her, he noticed that the text was abnormally large; there couldn’t be more than ten lines on the screen.

 

“You can stop staring.” she said suddenly. Dave almost jumped at the words, but managed to keep a stoic expression.

 

“I’m not staring.” he said simply.

 

“Yes you are.” the girl turned around to face him. “I can smell it.”

 

“What?” Dave asked, visibly bewildered. She cackled in response.

 

“And here I thought you were a cool kid. Guess I was wrong.” she said in false melancholy.

 

“Nope. Definitely a cool guy.” Dave replied calmly, mask back in place. She laughed.

 

“We’ll see, freshie.” she said, grinning.

 

Dave responded simply by flipping the bird, the girl sticking her tongue out in response.

 

The bus stopped and a lanky boy walked on. He had neat dark brown hair and ghostly pale skin. The brunette wore red and blue tinted glasses and carried a yellow messenger bag.

 

“Hey TZ! I didn’t know you would be here!” he called, smiling.

 

“Hey! Yeah, my dad wanted me for the beginning of school.” she called back.

 

“Man, KK ith going to be thoo pithhed.” he said.

 

“Haha I know! He’s going to blast my ears off when I see him.”

 

“Ehehe. Tho who’th the new kid?” he asked, sitting in front of the girl.

 

“I was just about to ask!” she turned to Dave. “So what is your name?”

 

“Ben Stiller.” he replied. The boy snorted in recognition and the girl furled her nose.

 

“I smell deceit.” she announced after a pause. Dave looked at her strangely before deciding to test this whole “smelling” gag.

 

“Okay, say it’s Dave.” he said. Wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

 

“I smell truth.”

 

Crap.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Oh, so it is Dave!” she exclaimed in delight.

 

Dave huffed, resisting the urge to cross his arms and pout.

 

“Well, don’t get fussy about it, Dave! Anyway, I’m Terezi and this is Sollux.”

 

Dave raised his eyebrow above his shades. “Those are some pretty strange names.” Sollux, the brunette, appeared to roll his eyes. It was hard to tell through the lenses, even though they were translucent.

 

“Whatever, douthchebag. Like Dave ith thuch a great name. What ith it even thhort for?” The boy in question smirked.

 

“It’s short for Dave.” It was the perfect ironic name, everyone always thought it was short for something. David? Daniel? Davidson? Davis? But no, just Dave.

 

“Theriothly?” Sollux asked.

 

“No joke.”

 

“That’th thtupid.”

 

“No, it’s awesome. It’s an ironic name and way cooler than Sollux.” Dave told him.

 

“Thhut the fuck up, douthchebag!” he yelled angrily, clenching his fists at his sides.

 

“Sollux.” Terezi said quietly, reaching out to rest her hand over his. He clenched his fists tighter and tightened his jaw. “Sollux.” she whispered again, squeezing lightly. “Relax.” He turned his head away from her and scrunched his face, like his mind was fighting itself. “God I wish Kanaya was here.” she mumbled to herself, eyebrows knitting together with worry. “Sollux, I’m here.” Those words seemed to help, and the brunette unclenched his fists, entwining his fingers with Terezi’s. He let out a deep breath.

 

“I’m sorry.” he said softly, looking down. He squeezed her hand before letting go.

 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Terezi responded, her brow still creased with concern.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he told her unconvincingly. She frowned.

 

“Oh look, we’re at the train station.” Dave announced awkwardly, breaking the silence that had followed. Sollux and Terezi jumped, forgetting he was there. They all picked up their bags, walked off the bus, bought their tickets, and found seats on the train. They sat facing each other, Sollux and Terezi on one side and Dave on the other. The train started, and they sat in silence, a giant elephant in the car. A massive one who was about to take a huge dump. The only sound was of Dave’s phone chiming, signaling that he had received a message.

 

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 06:30 --

 

EB: hey dave!

TG: hey

EB: i am really excited for school!

TG: really

 

They then proceeded to have the rest of a conversation you have already read.

 

 

The train slowed down for the third time, their fourth to last stop.

 

A few minutes later, a short boy with unruly hair poked his head in the door, a scowl on his face. It deepened as he spotted Terezi and Sollux.

 

“What the fuck, Terezi!” he yelled, drawing the attention of several bored commuters on the train. Sollux laughed quietly, smirking, acting normal, and as if his freak out on the bus had never happened.

 

“Hey, Karkles!” she called, grinning teasingly.

 

“DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!” he screamed, the commuters stopping to stare at him.

 

“Dude, shut up. Everybody’s staring at you.” Dave interjected. The newcomer narrowed his eyes at him, noticing the boy for the first time. He stomped up to him and stuck a middle finger in this face. Dave looked on, unmoving. When he continued to have no reaction, the other boy huffed and turned away with a simple “fuck you.”

 

“Why the hell weren’t you on the bus this morning?!” he asked Terezi angrily.

 

“But Karkles, I was on the bus!” she exclaimed in insincere obliviousness.

 

“You know what I mean!” he vociferated.

 

“Oh, _now_ I know what you mean! I just felt like it.” she said flippantly. He thrust a middle finger in her face, causing her to laugh.

 

“Karkles, you’re scaring the elders.” she quipped.

 

“Yeah, KK.” Sollux said. “Stop flipping your shit.”

 

“I am not flipping my shit! What the hell would make you think that?! Here my shit is, unflipped, sitting on a skillet and getting burned on one side. It’s fucking amazing. So amazing, the choirs are singing in my honour. All about the amazing Karkat, who didn’t flip his shit.”

 

“KK, just sit down.” Sollux said, exasperated.

 

“No.” he said, but sat next to Dave anyway, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat, a scowl engraved on his face.

 

“So Karkat, Dave, are you guys excited for your first day of high school?” Terezi asked.

 

“Fuck no.”

 

“Hell no.”

 

Karkat and Dave answered at the same time. They turned to each other and frowned, then looked back at Terezi, who was cackling. Man, she did that a lot.

 

“What?” Karkat asked.

 

“It’s just funny that you two are so in sync. You were practically made for each other.”

 

“Hell fucking no.” they said in unison, turning to glare at each other again as Terezi laughed louder.

 

“I was just kidding, but really. It’s anomalous how in sync you two are.” Karkat rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever.” he retorted.

 

Date that fuckass? No way, Dave thought. He glanced surreptitiously at the boy seated next to him. He had short messy hair and appeared to be latino. He seemed a good five inches short than Dave, and looked scrawny, though it was hard to tell over his loose-fitting uniform. His face was slightly flushed from yelling, in a sort of endearing and hot way…

 

Stop.

 

Don’t even think that. He’s a dude. Look away.

 

His eyes strayed to Terezi, and he became unsettled after noticing that she was looking back at him, smirking slightly. How. The. Fuck? There was something really weird about that chick.

 

The rest of the train ride passed mostly in silence. A few more kids boarded the train car, but none of them seemed to know Sollux, Terezi, or Karkat. Dave struck up a conversation with one ginger girl who was obviously into him, but she was a bit too eager for him, flirting way too hard. He liked someone who was a challenge, not just pliable. But he got her number anyway. Always good to have some in reserve.

 

Before he knew it, they were at the last stop. They exited the car and hopped on the bus to school together, Karkat scooting next to Dave. The latino mostly just stared into space and Dave chatted with John on his phone. Sollux and Terezi spoke amongst themselves.

 

Finally, they were at school. They walked in together, and Karkat and Dave followed Sollux and Terezi through the front doors and into the cafeteria.

 

“You two have to sit at that table.” Terezi said, pointing at the table closest to the right wall. “The sophomores sit at the table left of you, juniors left of us, and the seniors left of them. You can go upstairs to your locker after the bell.”

 

“Kay, thanks.” Dave replied. He walked over to an empty table, Karkat following. He looked around and noticed that the cafeteria was practically deserted. There were only about twenty people there. He checked the time.

 

_07:25_

 

“Fuck, it’s early.” he said, mostly to himself.

 

“Yeah, no shit.” Karkat quipped.

 

EB: oh i have to go, i’m at school.

TG: later

EB: see you soon!

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 07:30 --

 

 

Dave half smiled as he realised he’d be seeing John again. They had become friends since they’d met over the summer. They were in the same SLT(Student Leadership Team) group. It was where freshman met over the summer, in small groups moderated by an upperclassman who was assisted by a sophomore. They had met, along with Rose and Jade. Some girl named Kanaya had been the assistant. She and Rose seemed to get along, pretty well.

 

Dave’s eyes wandered to the entrance to the cafeteria as he saw several students enter. He knew John would be coming in soon.

 

Suddenly the boy came into view, bright against the other subdued and fatigued students not yet used to waking up so early. He was smiling, almost bouncing from excitement. He looked around, and when he saw Dave his smile brightened even more, if that was even possible. He waved energetically at him. Dave allowed himself a small smile at the brunette, a small display of emotion, as the other began to walk, practically skipping, toward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for why Sollux became really angry over such a trivial thing, you'll find out later! Heheh.  
> I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up.  
> Coding this was very annoying.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

John’s smile brightened as he spotted Dave. He was excited to see his friend again, they hadn’t hung out the other since the SLT meeting over the summer. They lived too far away from each other, about an hour. The brunette waved enthusiastically at the blonde as he made his way over to him, the other offering a small smile in return.

As he approached, John noticed that Dave was sitting next to an angry looking Latino boy sitting with his arms crossed. He looked short and he had a slightly stocky build.

“Hey! What’s your name?” John said to the him. He turned his head toward John then glanced away quickly.

“Karkat.” he mumbled, still facing away from John.

“I’m John, nice to meet you.” he said happily, paying no heed to the other’s apparent disregard of manners, and not noticing the light blush that rose to his cheeks. “So are you guys friends?” he gestured towards the two seated in front of him.

“Fuck no.” they replied at the same time, then turning to glare at one another.

“Umm, okay. Heheh.” John choose to ignore the awkward moment. “Do you have your schedules?” He asked, switching the subject.

“Yeah.” Dave answered, reaching into his backpack to pull it out. Karkat nodded and did the same. They all spread the papers out on the cafeteria table so that they could see.

“Hey, Karkat! We have biology together!” John exclaimed excitedly. Karkat groaned.

“I hate biology so much. It’s like a giant shitstain on God’s underpants. No one wants to see it, it’s annoying and gross, no one wants to learn about it, and everybody hates it.”

“I love it!” John interjected indignantly.

“Fuckass.” Karkat muttered, causing John’s smile to falter, lips slowly curving downward. He was about to make a remark when Dave, apparently noticing the shift in mood, changed the subject.

“Oh, look we all have free E.” he said, the brunette’s smile returning, even bigger than before.

“Really?” he glanced at the schedule. “You’re right, Dave! We can all sit together, this year is going to be so much fun!” he exclaimed, moving past the small incident. Karkat opened his mouth to make another snappy retort, but was cut off by the slightly high pitched voice of a girl rushing towards them.

“John, Dave, hey!” she said, voice bubbly, as she arrived at their table and plopped herself down in a seat. She was all smiles, with slight buck teeth and thin black circular glasses framing her face. She had tan skin about the same shade as John’s, and wore her long black hair loose and tucked behind her ears. Her smile, however, fell a bit when she spotted Karkat.

“Oh, hey Karkat.” she said, more subdued than before.

“Hey, Jade.” he responded, slight disdain in his voice.

“Umm, how do you two know each other?” John asked them, confused by the obvious tension between them.

“We were in the same SEARCH group.” Jade replied, a foreign hint of malice in her tone.

“Oh, so you went to the same school?” John assumed, not picking up on Jade’s displeasure of Karkat.

“No, Karkat went to private school; he and some other people were bussed over to my school every week. Karkat was pretty mean to me.” She frowned as if remembering something unpleasant.

“I’m mean to everyone, don’t flatter yourself.” Karkat snapped at her, annoyance plain on his face. The expression dropped and he looked down, mumbling an apology. Jade’s eyes widened slightly; she seemed surprised by his repentance.

“I… accept your apology.” Karkat kept his head bent downward, not giving any response to Jade. He was, however, blushing, probably from ignominy, as only Dave noticed. He actually found the light pink tinting of his visage rather endearing. The embarrassment suited the boy, such a reverse to his seemingly customary crabbiness. He could almost say it was… attractive. Okay, Dave, stop. Now.

But-

Now.

But he just-

Hup!

That blush…

Dave.

Ugh, fine.

 

==>

 

He glanced at the girl seated next to him. He took in her crossed ankles, white shirt only slightly tucked into her long black skirt, her favourite tyrian zip-up sweatshirt, the gold hoop earrings and necklace she wore. Her long black hair, her brown skin. The crevice of her shirt, teasingly opened just enough to show the smallest view of cleavage. She suddenly began to turn her head to face him.

“What, Eridan?” The boy jumped at his name. He just realised he had been staring at his best friends boobs. He should stop, now that she was focused on him. Look away. She’s looking at you, she’s going to realise. LOOK AWAY. Man, what is wrong with you?!

“Earth to Eeeeeridan!” she reiterated in a sing-song voice, waving her spangled hand in front of his purple eyes, causing him to come to his senses and look up at her face.

“Uh, yeah?” He responded, head still a bit fogged, images of breasts circling his brain.

“What were you staring at?” she asked curiously.

“Umm…” Eridan began to panic. “Your necklace! Is that the one Sol gave you?” What. The hell, dude.

“Yes!” she replied, reaching to fiddle with the Pisces charm. “I haven’t worn it in a while.” she frowned. “I usually don’t wear silver, but this suits me, don’t you think?!”

Oh great. Now he was forced to look boobward again. Okay, man, you can do this in a calm and sane way, and not get distracted by… that teasing amount of flesh, accented by the contrasting white material of her uniform shirt. The swelling supple mounds of soft flesh, with-

“Eridan!” she snapped.

“What?” he said, jumping slightly. Whoops, looks like he got distracted again.

“Does the necklace suit me?” she repeated, looking like she was about to become annoyed at his ostensible lack of interest.

“Yeah, it does.” Eridan replied simply, not daring to look anywhere but her face.

“Thanks!” she smiled. He grinned weakly in response. “Anywayyy, I’m EXCITED!!!” she exclaimed happily, drawing out her words. “School is just so… EXCITING!!!”

“You have gotta be bee essin’ me.” Eridan monotoned.

“Hey!” she interjected.

“Sorry.” he apologised sans contrition. “But I ain’t excited to be goin’ to school. It’s school, plus all the people there are fuckin’ assholes.”

“Excuse me! They are not! What about Sollux, Kanaya, Aradia. Terezi, Equius, and Vriska?!”

“Ugh, don’t mention her.” Just hearing her name brought up bad memories. Flashes of her, through text even, like he didn’t mean nothing. The next day happy as hell and already moving on to another guy.

“Sorry.” she replied, eyes downcast. “I know she meant a lot to you.” she lifted her gaze. “But, it was probably for the best, better you learned about the truth about her sooner rather than later. And, everyone else is nice!” Eridan barked out a laugh.

“Seriously, Fef? You mentioned Equius?” the girl huffed dramatically in response.

“He’s okay once you get to know him!” she defended.

“Fef, he’s a fuckin’ weird sweaty jackass.”

“Eridan, you’re not getting the point!” she said, annoyed. “You keep judging everybody when you know barely anything about them! You even judge people on what town they come from!”

“Yeah, ‘cuz they’re all lower than us!”

“ERIDAN!!!” she yelled angrily, drawing the attention of several people on the school bus. “Don’t you dare say that! We are NOT better than them! Wealth and origin don’t matter! WE ARE ALL THE SAME.”

“Class would beg to differ.” Eridan quipped automatically; it was his opinion, and he would share it.

“Ugh!” she threw her hands up in frustration. “I can’t get anything through your stupid, bigoted head! I give up!” she crossed her arms, huffing, and away from Eridan and towards the window.

“Fef…” Eridan started, voice softer.

“Don’t talk to me.” she responded bitingly, contempt in her voice.

“Wait, Feferi. Look, I’m bein’ serious, I’m usin’ your full name.” he said remorsefully, reaching out to touch her arm. She tugged away from the touch, but turned her head and looked at him through her thick lashes, framed by eyeliner that matched her sweatshirt.

“I’m sorry.” he voiced.

“But, Eridan, you still don’t get it.” she replied sadly. “You don’t listen.”

“I’m sorry.” he repeated, biting his tongue to restrain himself from further comment. Feferi lifted her head slightly, so that they were eye level. The two stared into each other’s eyes, both trying to read the emotions and thoughts behind. Both emitted sadness, but each for different reasons. Feferi’s pink eyes, for disappointment, and Eridan’s purple eyes for remorse and the worry that Feferi maybe, just maybe, wouldn’t forgive him this time.

The bus halted, and their gazes were broken. Feferi stood up first, walking over Eridan’s legs and feet to get off without a word. Eridan sighed, banging his head against the seat in front of him. He brought his hand to his head, bashing his fist against his skull.

“Cod, I am a fuckin’ idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot second chapter! I kind of feel like I didn't get the characters completely right, though…  
> The next chapter should be up by Friday.


End file.
